During photovoltaic power generation, a plurality of photovoltaic cell components operate together to generate power. However, each of the photovoltaic cell components generates a low current, and thus currents generated from the respective photovoltaic cells are combined by means of a photovoltaic combiner box and then are supplied to users to meet electricity demand of the users.